


Interrupted

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are getting their shenanigans on when the alarm goes off and a wild Fury bursts through the door. Pretty much crack, with some sexy on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

It was Tony's idea to sneak away to some random, empty room, the equivalent of a large and comfortable prison cell, and promptly remove the clothes from his handsome lover. Once all their clothes lay on the floor, Tony wasted no time pressing his lips to Steve's warm skin, licking and biting softly wherever his mouth could reach.

Steve threaded his fingers in Tony's short hair and pulled gently as his back arched and his chest brushed bare again Tony's. He ran his hands down Tony's strong back, feeling every muscle and tendon shudder under his touch, as Tony lowered himself, kissing the insides of Steve's thighs.

"Tony...What if the- ah...What is the alarm goes off?"

"It won't," Tony whispered hotly. He pushed Steve's legs apart, lips ghosting over the hard cock in front of him. Steve groaned and let his body fall back against the small cot, one hand remaining in Tony's hair while the other found the sheets and gripped them tight. He closed his eyes as he felt Tony's tongue glide over his cock.

Tony liked to go slow to savor the moment. At least, that's the lie he told Steve. The supersoldier knew better, though; Tony liked to go slow because he liked watching the usually calm and collected Captain fall apart; he liked to hear Steve beg.

Every time Steve told himself he wouldn't give Tony what he wanted, and every time he caved. It was the feel of Tony's lips wrapping around him, the suction starting out so light and becoming more powerful the more Steve gasped. It always got to him.

"Tony, I can't... Oh _God_..."

Tony smirked, knowing his lover was close. His hands where brushing along Steve's thighs, caressing his firm ass, squeezing at the sound of Steve's whimpers.

A loud noise filled the room, causing the two men to pull apart quickly, Steve jumping up from the cot and staring at Tony with wild, lust-blown eyes.

"It won't go off, eh?" Steve mocked, frustration coloring his tone. He was so close.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know? That thing never goes off."

"Doesn't matter now. Here!" Steve reached down and threw Tony's shirt to him, grabbing his own pants and underwear off the floor.

"I estimate we have approximately one minute to show up with the team before someone comes looking for u-"

The door to the room slammed open. Steve still had his underwear in his hands and he threw them in front of his naked front. Tony stood next to Steve shamelessly, bare-chested and pants slipping down his waist, looking resigned.

"You couldn't give us one minute?" He sighed.

"Crime doesn't wait just because you and your boyfriend are gettin' freaky," Fury spat out. "Now, you got thirty seconds to throw something on and get out here, or you'll be fighting crime naked. You got that?"

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt on slowly, purposely trying to annoy Fury. Steve's head jerked forward in a nod and Fury turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Steve was out of his seat and yanking his clothes on in less than two seconds. He had gotten his boxer-briefs and shirt on when the door once more slammed open and Thor wandered in.

"I was instructed to remove you from the room regardless of attire," he said with what looked like an amused smile.

_Dammit, Fury._


End file.
